


27

by tianluoluo



Category: Williamtingting
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianluoluo/pseuds/tianluoluo





	27

酒酿糯米丸 27

北京，夜晚，酒店，俱乐部。

陈伟霆在玩桌球。

球桌旁边一圈，有 Kris 、林允、町儿、一个设计师和三五个艺人经纪。

白球撞击彩色球发出闷响，陈伟霆拿一柄细细球杆绕过球台一侧，伏下身击球。

彩球入袋，他嘴角绽出一个小小梨涡， Kris 附在他耳边私语，他轻轻锤 Kris 肩膀一拳，低头浅笑。

房间一侧稍暗处的沙发上，刘昊然晃酒杯，饶有兴味地歪着脑袋看。

刘昊然进来的时候悄无声息，只和坐在旁边玩手机的 Alex 打了一个招呼。

服务生怀疑那边玩在兴头上的大明星并不知道谁来了。

*

陈伟霆刚和 Kris 玩完一局， Kris 去卫生间，陈伟霆也玩累了，把球杆扔给町儿。

Alex 刚去外面接电话。

陈伟霆解白色外套扣子，走去沙发。

勾刘昊然脖子坐到他大腿上。

服务生看得眼睛移不开，走到门口托盘差点没拿稳。

刘昊然只专心怀里的人，上手穿过外套揽他腰，摸着屁股把人抱到更舒服的位置，低头看他。

陈伟霆玩得口渴，一只手趴刘昊然肩上，另一只手的手指就去勾细细的杯柱要刘昊然喂。

刘昊然的酒杯里还剩一点点杯底，托着他的腰，让他就着自己的手喝到一小口。

陈伟霆喝到嘴里才嫌苦， “ 唔。。。。 ” ，蹙眉，下意识十根手指绵软抓刘昊然两肩。

刘昊然看他表情不适，一只手轻轻握着他手腕缠自己后颈。

陈伟霆懵懵懂懂低头，轻而易举被他纳入温柔网，唇齿相缠，呼吸也缠，直到一口酒尽数渡至刘昊然唇间。

“ 。。。。嗯。。。。。 ”

明明自己在高处，却被他全盘掌控。

明明一滴酒都没下肚，却已经气息全乱，眼尾红耳热。蹙眉软在他怀里抱怨： ” 唔。。。苦。。。 “

刘昊然掌心轻轻揉他后颈，叫町儿去吧台拿果汁。

林允看不下去，借口上卫生间飞速闪人。

*

刘昊然放他靠沙发上。

转头抽片纸巾，侧身轻轻给他擦湿漉漉的嘴巴。

陈伟霆静静靠在那里盯他，眼睛得意地微微眯起来，漂亮眼尾上挑，抓他手腕， “ 今晚不是要见人？ ”

刘昊然专心帮他擦嘴巴，语气轻描淡写： “ 见完了。 ”

“ 你不是说 —”

“ 他赶时间。要先走。 ”

刘昊然显然一点没兴趣讨论这个话题。擦干净之后随手从身后把纸团丢进垃圾桶，掌心覆上他后腰一把搂到紧贴着自己身体，另一只手的食指指节慢悠悠地滑过他下巴，低头亲他一口。 ” 玩爽了么？ “

” 唔。。。。还行。。。 ” 。他蹙着眉，刘昊然太近了，他觉得这里氧气都不够了，身子又要开始发热。

刘昊然似乎有用不完的耐心，手指慢条斯理地蹭他脖子，低头看他眼睛， “ 还要玩么？ ”

他被摸得舒服了，像在家一样软着身子靠人怀里发骚， “ 唔。。。 ” 眯着眼睛脚尖轻轻蹭他大腿根，唇角微微翘起，眼睛是一汪水带勾子， ” 怎么。。。你没看够？ “

刘昊然嘴角也揶揄地微微翘起，手握他骚动的脚心， “ 我是看有人最近。。。装乖太辛苦。。。 ”

“ 唔。。。那你大可以。。。把手拿开。。。哈啊。。。 ”

陈伟霆被握住那里，身子都要软成一滩水了，嘴里还不依不饶，凑近刘昊然脖子伸舌头舔他耳垂， “ 你以为我不知道。。。你在这里多久。。。刘昊然。。。我就那么好看。。。嗯？ ”

刘昊然把他竖着抱到腿上，手探进皮裤里摸他后穴，仰着他的脑袋吮他喉结，咬他下唇，嘴角勾起，眉毛微挑， “ 唔，你现在这个样子，我更加看不够。。。 ”

“ 呃啊。。。 ” 陈伟霆眼里噙着一汪水，蹙着眉地呻吟。

“ 还有。。。 ” 刘昊然嘴唇一路向下游离，舌头咬他胸前的银挂坠， “ 你刚刚的样子。。。我也只喜欢自己看。。。 ”

“Alex 不能看， Kris 不能看。。。妹妹也不能看。。。 ”


End file.
